halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:UrbaNinja
hola a todos yo soy spartan 158 y soy mexicano y soy un gran fan de halo tambien me gustan otros juegos como gears of wars,la saga de gta y call of duty pero mas halo mi caricatura favorita es los simpson la verdad es que el primer videojuego que tuve fue el de halo 2 y mis paginas que he creado se pueden ver abajo y muchas ediciones mi primer pagina fue la daga de energia y mi primera edicion fue de john 117 donde agrege una imagen Historia de mi y halo Yo tuve halo cuando tenia 10 o 11 ya no me acuerdo tuve Halo 2 despues jugaba mal fue la primera vez que me encontre con los Floods siempre corria de ellos despues jugue y jugue y me volvi todo un master despues vi que era halo 2 dije entonces hay un Halo 1 despues queria que paso con el jefe maestro y cuando salio Halo 3 despues siguio Halo 3 ODST despues Halo Reach y hasta el ultimo Halo Wars aunque no me gusto mucho,despues me encontre con halopedia cuando descubri una wiki de ben 10 despues de verla vi que era una pagina de informacion y dije habra una wiki de halo y aqui veanme Amigos de halopedia {{Plantilla:Scroll box|width = 100% Mis Paginas Favoritas *Gameplanet (Ahi compro mis juegos) *Revista official de xbox *Caos de armadura (Es un juego se parece a halo ) *Escalas de Halo Mis juegos hasta ahora H1remake.jpg|Proximo a completar I.jpg|Completado en legendario Halo 2.jpg|Completado en legendario Halo 3 xbox.jpg|Completado en legendario Halo 3 odst.jpg|Completado en legendario Halo reach 2.jpg|Completado en heroico Halowarsboxart2.jpg|Completado en Heroico Galeria 300px-Wounded spartan.gif 395832025v2 400x400 Front Color-White.jpg 395px-FaithPoster.png 39610068-full.jpg 3ljrb.jpg 428px-Ih manual 16b.jpg 640px-58783113-Full.jpg 7829 1238308085254 1455830189 668161 6846326 n.jpg 800px-Halo3 76539637 Medium.jpg HLOGC01XL.jpg HailToTheChief.jpg Halo3 best screen 6.jpg Halo reach kinect.png Mexico flag.png Noble Six.jpg Reach 12135990 Medium.jpg Índice.jpg 2009922101411 20.jpg Halo 3 recon-927552.jpg ImagesCAYBBYXO.jpg T26 ASG.png B30 01.jpg Halo 3 recon-927572.jpg Halo 3 recon-927546.jpg Halo 3 recon-927534.jpg Craneo.jpg -2131-halo2.jpg Hangar t. pelicans.jpg Halo3 109068662 Full.jpg Red_team_elites.jpg 800px-SevenHalos.jpg WePWN.jpg Hunter3.jpg Halo-reach-20110324114214754.jpg 2VQqJ.jpg Highcharitypre-1024x477.jpg 2-1024x577.jpg Space Debris.jpg Campaign Act3.jpg Campaign Act2.jpg John-117.jpg 5038113113 0b24aa233a z.jpg HReach LiveAction RememberR.jpg Images0.jpg ImagesCACX6X7X.jpg Halo-combat-evolved-50079 448950.jpg E3 Reach statue.jpg Grifreach.jpg Head1.jpg Halo-Reach-Emile-1680.jpg Simbolocovenant.png Crow2.jpg Crow1.jpg Tayari1.jpg Kizingo4.jpg Kizingo1.jpg Contra2.jpg FIM.png Phantomgnbt.jpg Title.jpg Halo prototype01.jpg Ghost-Elite comparison.jpg Sin casco!.jpg Halo-reachñ.jpg Reach-UNSC Savannah.png 830px-Mystery SPARTAN 1.jpg NMPD Falcon.jpg H2 Tartarus Betrays Arbiter.jpg FloodGrunt 006.jpg Haha.PNG Camuflage.jpeg Halo2pc2007 002-large.jpg Noble team deliver hope.png Curveblade01.png Hoglx.jpg Hunter en Halo 2 vista.png 1212344025 Spartan machete ingame.jpg Rt.jpg Antiaereo.png Flood stalker.jpg Keys Elite.jpg Presentación2.jpg Halo reach noble six by redrum201-d2ymrv9.jpg 11.jpg 32.jpg 1.jpg Halo-Legends-Origins-1 HaloArrayFiring.jpg Forerunnerfloodwar.jpg 6558.Origins-610.jpg Reach 2990424 Medium.jpg Reach 923622 Medium.jpg Wallpaper PID.png Reach2068354full.jpg Jackal Francotirador.jpg Phantom.png 1997634halo6.jpg Halo2-260.jpg Sacred Icon9 (2).jpg Scarabcannon.jpg Level6-beatseverything.jpg 682px-Reach -The Battle Begins--Elite.png Elite general by loran girdeux xfm-d30ghui.jpg Poadrydockednomis78.jpg Spartan1280.jpg Jefe Maestro.jpg Bubble-shield-halo-3.jpg Zealot457.jpg Halo3camp3 flood-human photo 01 md.jpg Rtas' Vadum.png 458px-Cleveland in 2552.png T38 firing.jpg Destroy.PNG Ee.PNG Aaa.PNG Halo-wars-Covenant-base.jpg Hw-prima-blog-04-02.jpg Hw-prima-blog-05-03.jpg Reach 5943127 Thumbnail.jpg Novato odst.png Batallaminagas.png Campaña legendaria.jpg Brute.png Halo 3 menu.jpg Minadegas batalla 8.jpg Minadegas batalla 6.jpg Minadegas batalla 5.jpg Minadegas batalla 4.jpg Minadegas batalla 3.jpg Minadegas batalla 2.jpg Bb.PNG Halo 3 Spec Ops Elite 2.jpg 12387195.jpg Halo 3 42 500.jpg Ennobled!.png Seek and Destroy!.png Grunt menor.png Warthog real.jpg H2-Arbiter.jpg H2E3Demo CovenantArtillery.png Torreta Antiaerea.png Unggoy suicidas.jpg 343.jpg Cf.jpg 580px-Possible halo dinosaurs.JPG Jackal menor.png Sanc3.png Sanc2.jpg Sanc1.png Marine rescatado.jpg 343 diapositivas.jpg Bungie diapositivas.jpg Grunt left.jpg 2600160-web preview.png A BOB with Zealot configuration.jpg Halo permutaciones.png 456px-Hevstohalo05.jpg 608px-Helljumper Squad.jpg 483px-ODST.jpg Halo CE Remake.jpeg Flood2.jpg Hunters.jpg Videos